User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The New Hunt: Chapter 5
Doctor Plague read the note that James had left him on the dinner table. It read, "If you care about love so much, meet me in the disclosed location, alone. For every person you bring against my orders, Amelia loses a limb. For every hour you're late, Amelia loses a limb. If you do anything against my instructions, then you get the idea." Plague felt rage and immediatly called a friend to take him to the location, a factory located in Central Yharnam. When Harold pulled up in his stagecoach, Plague got on and quickly brought Harold up to speed. "Sounds like a sticky situation," Harold said, "I'm looking forward to ending this monster." "As am I," Plague replied, "But you have to stay outside and out of sight, otherwise he'll hurt Amelia." Harold nodded and turned up the speed. They arrived at the factory and Plague stealthily entered. Inside he stuck to the shadows and finally saw Amelia, tied to machinery. She appeared to be intact and Plague started heading towards her, but stooped back into the shadows when a door opened and James entered. He was holding a tool, but Plague couldn't make out what it was. James leaned down and removed the gag from Amelia's mouth. She immediatly started yelling, "You monster! You killed Scott, and all those other innocent people. How do you sleep at night after all you've done?" James hestitated, then placed the gag back in her mouth and replied, "In my bed of course." He then took out a watch and stated, "Well well, it would seem Plague is an hour late. But instead of taking a limb, I think I'll take something else. What makes you pretty? You hair would just grow back, but these don't do they?" He then roughly grabbed Amelia and lifted up his tool, which Plague paled when he finally saw what it was. It was an eye remover, like the one used by Eye Collectors. James reared up and swiped it across Amelia's face. She screamed behind her gag and started crying out of her remaining eye. James put her down and turned around when a door opened. Jason came in and started yelling, "You dimwit! Are you deaf? I specifically told you not to do anything to Amelia. And what did you do? You kidnap her, you tell Plague where we are, and then you harm her?" Jason was so busy ranting that he didn't notice James moving closer to him. He was busy yelling at James until he was grabbed by the throat and lifted up like a child. He gagged and pleaded with James, but James only tilted his head and swiftly broke Jason's neck like a toothpick. Dropping his body, James turned around, only to find Doctor Plague standing behind him, holding a scythe and pistol. Plague looked down at Amelia, who had passed out from pain, and said, "You want to end this once and for all James? Then let's end this." James laughed and pulled out a Church Pick and Repeating Pistol. The two men clashed, with James immediatly gaining the upper hand. But Plague had a suprise up his sleeve. He called out and Harold jumped down from the rafters. James looked at the two men and transformed his Church Pick. In the insuing battle, Plague and Harold fought for their lives. Harold got knocked out and James jumped at Plague. Both men tumbled through a window and James ended up dangling 10 stories above the ground. He saw Plague start to slip off and said, "Looks like both of us go down eh Plague?" James then grabbed hold of the beak of Plague's mask. Plague instantly saw what he had to do. "I'm sorry to inform you that my name's Jack." James gave him a confused look just as Jack undid the straps on his mask, sending the mask and James plummenting to the ground. Plague heard the thud of a human hitting the ground. He went over to assess Amelia and saw that Harold had woken up. Jack, without speaking, untied Amelia and followed Harold out of the building. When they got outside, there was no sign of James. They then took Amelia to the nearest hospital. A few weeks later, Jack was eating at a Cathedral Ward cafe he liked when he heard someone sit across from him. He looked up, then started when he saw who it was. James nodded to him and said, "Very suprising to see me eh? Well, let me say that it took the rest of the old blood I had to recover from that fall." Jack said, "All I need to do is scream and you're dead." James laughed, "That won't be necessary. I'm leaving Yharnam and you might never see me again. Oh, and before I leave, here's this," and he gave Jack his Beak Mask. "Why would you leave?" Jack asked, to which James replied, "I'll always be in Yharnam, the newspapers made sure of that. My legend will never die, and neither will the memory of the Autumn of Terror." James then got up, tipped his hat, and left. This was the final chapter of my second fanfiction. I'll also publish an epilogue and of course Doctor Plague's story isn't over. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts